Carnivorous Carnival
by Lara D
Summary: America'sHamChal! The Grimms go to a carnival for Red's birthday. Sabrina gets unlucky and is stuck in the carnival WITH PUCK. Did I mention there are carnivores there? Disclaimer: I do not own SG or the title! Warning: IS BEING EDITED FOR IT AWFULNESS.


_**HI PEOPLES! Ok, I'm sorry if the title doesn't fit with the story, I AIN'T GONNA CHANGE IT!...unless you guys have a better one and review me or PM me about it, if I like it, then I will change some stuff 'bout this story and give a shout-out to you! =DDDD Anyways...this story consists of Puckabrina (FINALLY!), a tent, a title THAT BELONGS**__** TO LEMONY SNICKET, and some carnivores...hate it love it? PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME! Flames are accepted, but will be dried out by Julie and her insaness...kinda. While Casey is eating pretzels like there's no tomorrow! :D...maybe..if I can bribe them with stuff. Maybe pretzels that never go away..or a certain boy in my class for someone's insaness..well she'll probably kill me, but at least I didn't say his name...I won't, for Julie's insane sake!**_

*•*•*'Brina's POV*•*•*

"Lieblings! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Granny Relda exclaimed, getting into th passenger set of the car. I sighed. Today was Red's birthday, November 13. Daphne was enthusiastic about it, so we're going to some carnival. I used to like them. Now I don't for some reason. I walked towards the car with some money in my hand, waiting to be spent. I figured, since we're oing to a carnival, I might as well bring some money.

"HEY! Ugly! Royal goes first!" Puck said, flying out of the house with blue cheese in his hand, literally. BLUE cheese. Not just that fancy kinda cheese. I looked at him, disgusted, then hopped inside the death trap. Daphne and Red were jumping in their seats. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Until finally, Uncle Jake yelled.

"GIRLS! Stop jumping up and down! Your gonna ruin my car!" They immediatley stopped, frozen, then giggled. Uncle Jake sighed, them turned on the ignition once everybody was in the car, except for Elvis and Mr. Canis

Mr. Canis didn't want to go 'cause he said it would be too loud to meditate. Elvis...well of course they can't bring him! Who knows, someone might FEED him something SPECIAL...and toxic, for US of course. If you know what I'm saying... he agreed to stay home with the Great Dane. Unwillingly. Puck said they needed 'bonding' time, which made us burst into laughter. Even though Puck is disgusting, he HAS developed a sense of humor...WHAT AM I SAYING?!?!?

We arrived at the carnival minutes later. Daphne and Red 'ooohh'ed and 'awww'ed at the sight. Cool rides, animal rides, food, games, PRIZES! My old, fun lover of carnivals-self came back. I smiled widely.

Boy, this is gonna be fun!

*•*•*Later...like REALLY later*•*•*

Me, Daphne, and Red thought the lion pit was the best part. There were friendly one and scary ones (to Daphne and Red of course). We played of games and won lots of stuff. I thought of Puck being in the lion pit without his wings, running in sheer terror. I giggled to myself. I won a stuffed panda bear. I've always had a thing for pandas. All was going well until something spoke sixteen words that made my good day a bad day...

"The park is closing, please go back with your owners and leave. Thank you for visiting." The intercom said. But it sounded like they were reffering to us as dogs. 'OWNERS'...isn't that too far? Oh well. I caught up with Granny and she said for me to go the the washroom with Puck. Guess what I said.

"WHAT!?!?" I exclaimed.

"No liebling, you misunderstood me. I meant walk him to the boys washroom, but stay outside and wait for him to...finish." She said awkwardly. I breathe a sigh of relief but still, this version sounded even MORE disgusting!

"C'mon pusbrain." I told the fairy who was shape-shifting into stuff you can find at a fair (clowns, cotton candy, etc.) to scare the little kids or tempt them to give him their yo-yo. There was a mom who wacked Puck with her purse (at least it wasn't a guy). He was still rubbing his head from it. He followed me to the bathroom.

"Granny said I'll wait here so hurry up so we can leave." I snapped at him. He grinned at me then entered the boy's washroom. It took only 15 minutes for me to turn VERY VERY impatient.

"Puck! Hurry up!" I knocked on the door. No answer. GREAAATT he ditched me. I sighed and walked to the exit. I groaned. GREAT! Just great! I'm locked up in a carnival! I looked at the schedule:

**¡!SCHEDULE¡!**

**Mon.-Thurs.-7:00 AM- 8:00PM**  
**Fri.-Sun.- 6:00 AM- 10:00 PM**

**MONDAY IS MEATBALL MONDAY!!  
Also, come on Thursday 5:00 PM, get a free cotton candy!!**

I sighed. Today was a Saturday. Great, I have to wait at least 9 hours for this place to open. I banged my head on the wall. Why'd this have to happen to me?...

"BOO!" A voice screamed behind me. I yelled and punched my attacker.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! AHHH!" Puck yelled. I stopped.

"You idiotic, no good, crapping, fudge wearing, dirty tight wearing, fairy!" I screamed at him and push him to the floor. I was enranged.

*•*•*Puck's POV*•*•*

Grimm was enranged. She looked like she was going to murder me.

"I'm SOOO going murder you!" She screamed.

"Grimm! What's the big deal!?!? All I did was sneak up behind you and say 'BOO!' " I yelled back at her.

"YEAH! And give me a heart attack!" She exclaimed. She sighed and rubbed her temples. Don't ask me how I know the word 'temples'. William used to do it all the time when he was looking for an idea. He did it ALOT during the 'Twelfth Night'.

"Can you fly us out of here?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I used them too much when I was sneaking out of the bathroom." I told her. Oops.

"YOU NUTCASE!" She started hitting me.

"GRIMM! CUT THE CRAP OUT!" I cried. She stopped and it started to rain.

"GREAT! Just great!" She said then walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going!?!" I called out to her. She stopped walking and turned to look at me throught her wet golden locks...where did that come from!?!

"I'm going to look for a dry place...and AWAY FROM YOU!" She told me then stormed off. I sighed. Grimm is one crazy chick...WHAT THE FUDGE!?!

*•*•*Later in Sabrina's POV*•*•*

I found a tent next to the Games Center. Not really big, but it will work. I stepped inside and and sat on the floor, I took my soggy notebook out of my pocket. Yeah, I had a notebook, I bring them whenever there's a special occasion, but in this case, this is the WORST occasion. EVER.

"Finally, no one's here." I muttered. I heard something outside. Prolly Puck I thought. And he peeked in.

"Hey Grimm, can I come in there? It's cold out here." He said quietly. I glared at him.

"Why don't you use your wings to warm you up? Or transform into one of your ridiculous animals?" I snapped at him. He sighed.

"Look Grimm. Number 1: My wings are useless in rain. Number 2: My shape-shifting is NOT ridiculous!" He whined. I glared harder at him.

"And number 3: ...I'm sorry." I blinked.

"What?" I asked. He sighed.

"I said I'm sorry alright?" He said exasperated. I was baffled. Puck NEVER apologises! I stared at him for sometime...

*•*•*Puck's POV*•*•*

She just stared at me. I sighed. This is why I don't 'apologize'. They stare at me like I'm some kind of brand new toy. I AM NOT NEW! And I AM NOT A TOY!!

"Can I just come in?" I asked exasperated. Don't ask how I know that word. Shakespeare would always use that word-exasperated-when the actors are asking a same question over and over. Do I look ok. He says 'Uh-huh'. They ask again. Do I look ok? He nods. Are you sure- then he blows up at them. BUT it is the funniest thing to see! Well besides pranking Grimm here. Where was I? Oh right.

"Grimm! Can. I. Come. In.?" I yelled. She blinked. Gosh, why does she have to be so...dumb!?! She nodded and rubbed her eyes. Oh. So she's sleepy, ok, I can deal with that. I saw she made a little bed for herself, but it was big enough for two.

"Umm...Grimm, can I sleep here?" I asked slowly. She nodded sleepily. She looks so cute doing that...WHAT THE FUDGE AM I THINKING.

"Yeah, you can 'bunk' with me on the mat." She said crawling over to it. We laid down in our comfortable positions, as far away from each other as possible. She was quietly snoring a few minutes later. And soon, I did too.

*•*•*Sabrina's POV*•*•*

I woke up to see a pair of eyes staring back at me. Puck suddenly  
backed away from me.

"Puck! That is waaayyyy to close!" I told him. He nodded awkwardly.

"What?" I asked. He rubbed his neck.

"Umm...you were, I think, whimpering in your sleep." He said. I nodded and looked outside. It was still dark and there was no sign of morning yet.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Dont know. I kinda zoned out too." He replied.

"I'm gonna sleep again. Good night, I think."

"You too Ugly." He said bluntly. I felt pain sear my heart, but I didn't let it go. In my mind, I let Puck be eaten by hungry lions.

*•*•*Puck's POV*•*•*  
While Grimm was sleeping, I looked around the tent for anything to play with. I saw a soggy book under her pillow. I carefully took it from her pillow and found out there were birthday entries.

_April 27- Granny's Birthday_

_Granny's birthday was fun. Even though her party had her unusual foods. BUT I especially liked her German Chocolate Cake. Yum. I got her a new camera so she could take some memories while we go to others places...well it has to be close to Ferryport._

I looked through most of them.

Daphne's(weirdly funny), their brothers(AWW!), Mr. Canis'(scary), Elvis'(yumm), Veronica's(awesome), Henry's (shudders), her's(ehh..), Red's (look where it got me!), and...mine?(Whaa?)but two caught my eye. Two important ones...

_March 14- Puck's Birthday=P_

_Puck's was actually pretty fun. While he was asleep, I made breakfast, and the rest of the family decorated his room. He was surprised when he woke up to see Daphne with a camera in her hands and me and Uncle Jake struggling to carry his large homemade cake with all his favorites stuffed into it (meaning FOOD). I actually enjoyed hanging out in Puck's room that day. I got him a spray can in case he...had a prank. It was his birthday, so I let him off the hook for spraying my clothes. They ALL turned green. Or blue. I can't remember what was to color inside..._

It was multicolored Grimm, I thought to myself. I smiled to myself. So...Grimm likes my birthday? Hmm...I should tease her about that. But once I read Red's entry my smiled turned into a frown.

_November 13- Red's Birthday_

_Red's birthday was pretty cool, until I got stuck here with jerkface. He couldn't even bring us home! I soo hate him for scaring me back at the entrance. I tried to have a good time but he ruinied it! Why does that freakbaby have to ruin EVERYTHING!_

It looked like she was going to write more, but it stopped. I sighed, then an idea came to my head.

*•*•*'Brina's POV;2 AM*•*•*

I woke up to see the sky a little brighter. Puck was nowhere in the tent. He prolly left me here. I should of known. But I was wrong. He came into the tent with an apple, cotton candy, and two water bottles in his hands. I looked at him and he was soaking wet. He handed me a bottle and the apple.

"Here." He said running a free hand through his blonde hair. I was totally confused.

"What's this about?" I asked him. He grinned at me.

"I owe you one for letting me stay here." He said. I nodded and drank some water. I sighed. Good H2o...

"So, what do you wanna do while we wait for the rain to stop?" We still couldn't go home it was pouring outside. I thought about it.

"Dont know, let's just talk I guess." I shrugged taking a bite out of my apple. We didn't really talk so I just wrote in my journal.

"Shouldn't there be lions here?" He asked me.

"What?"

"I said shouldn't there be lions here?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess, but they prolly took them out for the night." I said awkwardly as I continued to write.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked me with a smiled plastered on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are-" I didn't finish.

"Uh-uh. I asked you a question first, you answer first." He said.

"I'm writing in my journal, now why are you smiling?" I asked.

"I feel like it." He replied, then it went silent...well until he talked.

"Hey Sabrina, what ARE you writing about?" He asked me. I was utterly shocked. He called me by my real name.

"Uh, Puck. You called me by my real name." I told him. He grinned.

"I know." He stated. Has he been replaced with some dude that I'm KINDA loving right now?

"Uhh...Puck? What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"I told you, I owe you one." He said simply. I nodded awkwardly. It was silent,again. Well besides Puck finishing his cotton candy.

"Do you want any before I finish it?" He asked me. I shrugged and took a piece. Yum. I like the blue kind better than the pink for some reason. I mean, aren't they the same? I licked my fingers to eat all of the cotton candy. I glanced at Puck who was staring at me nervously. I wrote some more to calm down my heart beat.

"Can I see what your writing?" He asked.

"Umm...sorry no. It's kinda personal." I stated.

"C'mon, just a peek." He said reaching for it.

"No!" I said as he tackled/tickled me. I giggled and kept it out of reach. I threw it to the other side, but Puck pushed me to the ground. I tried to reach the journal but he had a tight grip on me. My heart thumped loudly when I realized what position we were in. He was on top with his arms holding me down and our faces were inches apart. We were staring straight in the eye. He was leaning closer to me and my heart beat twice as fast. And our lips touched ever so lightly. He was kissing me! His touch was hot. Soon the kiss got a little more...mature. His hands roamed around my body and my arms wrapped around his neck and my hands went into his hair. He must of liked it because he groaned.

"Sabrina..." Puck groaned. I giggled. Things didn't turn TOO serious thank goodness! We rolled around so I was on top. I couldn't breathe so I let go. He just started to kiss my neck. I sighed. I couldn't believe this was happening. I thought Puck was an immature freakbaby but now he was so sweet right now...kinda. He tasted like cotton candy and chocolate. I think I moaned when his lips returned to mine. Finally we broke the whole thing off. We started to pant and soon our heavy breathing was no more.

"That was..." Puck started.

"Good." I said awkwardly. We sat up and just looked at each other.

"Soo..." I started.

"Yup." He said emphasizing the 'P'. Then we laughed. The kiss was really good and I wanted more...ugh. Now I sound...nevermind.

"I knew you always liked me Sabrina." He said, his cockiness returning. I sighed.

"Sure Fairyboy, sure. You better savor the moment." I grumbled. He chuckled and pulled me in for another kiss.

"At least you didn't make out with a lion." He said. I grinned at him.

"Or maybe I did." I said winking at him. That was SOO unlike me! He chuckled and we looked out the tent. It wasn't raining anymore.

"Grimm, Let's go home now." He said standing up. I nodded and took his hand taking my journal with me. Puck looked at it and blushed.

"What?" I asked.

"First of all, we can't tell the family about this." He said. I nodded.

"Secondly." He paused, "What you wrote about me on my birthday was nice." He said rubbing his neck. I looked at him.

"You looked while I was asleep?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well then..." I said clearing my throat. He looked at me with a hurt- me-and-get-it-over-with look. I smiled at him.

"...thanks." I said then gave him a peck on the lips before walking out. He looked confused.

"What?" He asked. I turned around to face him.

"If you didn't do that, we prolly wouldn't of done what we did there." I said smiling brightly at him. He grinned at me and wrapped an arm around my waist and his giant wings came out.

"Granny's probably wondering where we are." He said. I nodded then thought about something. He must of thought of it too.

"Did they plan this!?!" We said in unsion. I sighed.

"They're like a bunch of carnivorous lions, preying on their prey,maybe more, and smashing them together" He muttered. I laughed.

"That doesn't even make sense!" I told him. He chuckled.

"It doesn't have to make sense." He said.

"All it has to do it say that our family is a bunch of jerks." He stated. We smiled all the way home.

**A/N. I just thought of this when I reread the last statement! Granny Relda went to the market, Uncle Jake went to the store, Mr. Canis in meditating, Puckabrina wanting to kiss each other more, and Daphne and Red saying 'Our plan should work!' all the way into the kitchen. I know, not really good, but I'm tired. I finished this at 11:06 PM Monday night! And put this today! I tried to make good Puckabrina considering, I haven't REALLY done some yet. One-shot so thats why it's REALLY REALLY long...well, longer than usual. Thanks for reading! Review! :D**

**P.S. Sorry I kept on switching POV's between them. =D**

**••PEACE!!••**

**¡!Peace•Love•Happiness•Food!¡**

**P.S. Hey! I fixed the spaces! :D**


End file.
